From dream to nightmare
by Daulphina21
Summary: UA. On ne sait jamais à l'avance ce qui va arriver, et la vie tranquille et parfaite peut se transformer en cauchemar. Après ça, il faut accepter, surmonter, et savoir distinguer le rêve de la réalité... C'est ce que Law va apprendre, pas à pas. Yaoi KiddxLaw
1. Chapter 1

**Salut!**

 **Je vous présente mon histoire, que j'avais hâte de poster je l'avoue XD.**

 **Tout d'abord l'histoire est une UA et la façon dont est construit le chapitre peut paraitre étrange, mais vous allez vite comprendre normalement!**

 **Cette fiction n'aura en théorie que neuf chapitres, dont quatre déjà écrits, et aura pour rythme de parution un chapitre par semaine pour que je puisse assurer la cadence sans aucun retard.**

 **N'hésitez pas à m donner votre avis, c'est important je me nourrit de review XD.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à** **Eiichirō Oda ( même si je suis pas contre garder Law pour moi! ) sauf Mary, qui m'appartient!  
**

 **Un grand merci à** **Yasei no Aijin grace à qui vos yeux ne devraient pas saigner!  
**

 **Voilà je pense que c'est tout, donc bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Ça crame.  
-Merci, j'avais remarqué, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Law sourit, amusé par le manque de talent de son amie pour la cuisine. Mary se tourna vers lui et grimaça en voyant sa mine moqueuse.

-Si tu es si doué que ça, viens donc prendre le relais, le provoqua-t-elle.

C'était inutile et elle le savait bien. Le brun était doué, bien plus qu'elle - même si c'était pas bien difficile vu son niveau - et elle ne s'en formalisait pas d'habitude, le laissant préparer le repas sans rien dire. Mary s'asseyait souvent à table pour l'observer, comparant ses mouvements à ceux d'une danse technique à laquelle elle ne comprenait vraisemblablement rien. Sauf que le matin même, la brune avait décidé de l'impressionner en préparant le repas. Elle avait ignoré la mine inquiète de son colocataire et frère de cœur pour se mettre aux fourneaux. Quelle idée...

-J'ai du mal à comprendre, faire des pâtes c'est pas si compliqué, et je ne parle même pas de cuire un steak... Ricana Law avec un amusement certain.  
-Quatre steaks...

Il éclata de rire, frottant affectueusement le crane de Mary avant de prendre sa place. Il n'était comme ça qu'avec quelque personnes, dont elle. Pour tous les autres, froideur et mine impassible étaient au rendez-vous. Un réflexe de protection qu'il avait développé après la mort de sa famille, pour se protéger du monde et de la douleur. Mary avait, sans le vouloir chassé la solitude autour de lui. Seule elle aussi, ils s'étaient retrouvés en colocation et ne se lâchaient plus.

-C'est quoi cette fumée ? S'exclama Jewelry en se précipitant sur la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit.  
-Ça vous arrive de sonner avant d'entrer ? Demanda Law, observant du coin de l'œil Bonney et Kidd qui venaient d'entrer dans l'appartement comme s'il s'agissait du leur.  
-Pourquoi ? La porte est tout le temps ouverte, répondit la rose.

Mary rebondit sur le canapé lorsque Kidd s'avachit littéralement à côté d'elle. Elle contrastait avec la montagne de muscle qu'était le rouge.

-T'as encore pris d'assaut la cuisine, microbe ? Glissa-t-il en ricanant.  
-N'exagère pas, grande dinde.  
-Grande dinde ?  
-J'ai rien trouvé d'autre, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait, le faisant grogner.

Jewelry éclata de rire en piquant une pâte dans l'égouttoir avant de pousser une exclamation de douleur, se tournant indignée vers Law.

-Tu attends.

Elle se retint de lui faire savoir que se faire menacer avec une cuillère en bois n'était pas franchement inquiétant - même si ça fait mal - et que peu importe, cette pâte finirait bien dans son estomac.  
Kidd et elle faisait partit du cercle proche des deux bruns, et squattaient bien souvent leur appartement, et si Law râlait toujours autant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'augmenter les portions, passant de deux à quatre. Ils formaient une drôle de famille soudée comme aucune autre.  
Tout le monde fut réquisitionné pour préparer la table, même Kidd qui grogna que de toute façon ils allaient tous finir sur le canapé alors...

Le repas se passa dans un calme... relatif. Si Law mangeait proprement, fourchette couteau et serviette, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Jewelry, qui semblait éprouver une fascination toute particulière à la manière Cro-Magnon. Mary surprends Law et Kidd s'envoyer des regards en coins discrets - enfin pas tant que ça puisqu'elle les avait remarqué - la faisant doucement sourire. Pour parader et faire les fiers il y avait du monde, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments, plus personne. Ces deux têtes de mules la faisaient désespérer, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait les aimer. Law haussa un sourcil vers elle, la questionnant silencieusement sur son sourire, ce qui ne fit que l'accentuer un peu plus. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que la vie reste ainsi encore longtemps, comme chacun d'entre eux.

* * *

Law se réveilla avec un mal de tête affreux. Il mit quelque instants à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il était sur son canapé trop moelleux qui lui défonçait le dos. Il gémit en se promettant à lui-même de ne plus jamais toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool. Law ferma les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction du bruit insoutenable dans sa tête, semblable à un celui que ferait un troupeau d'éléphant. Il se demanda un instant comment il pouvait juger le bruit d'un éléphant sans jamais en avoir vu en vrai... Pourquoi il pensait à ça, déjà ?

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche...

Il réagit à peine en entendant la voix de Mary. Pourquoi elle disait ça ? Il puait ? Peut-être. Il avait du mal à reprendre pied. Alors il entreprit de se lever, roulant plus qu'autre chose jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol. Grognant bruyamment, Law se mit sur ses pieds et se traina vers la salle de bain. En shootant dans les bouteilles vides qui s'entassaient au sol depuis des semaines, il songea un instant à les compter. Il abandonna au bout de la sixième. Le brun avait clairement abusé.

Dans le miroir, il vit un homme brun, les cheveux gras, les yeux fatigués et accompagnés de cernes profondes et noires. Il se faisait peur. Tl ne se reconnaissait pas. Law détailla un instant les tatouages qui parsemaient ses mains, ses bras et son torse d'un œil critique, presque dégouté. Chaque dessin inscrit sur sa peau avait une signification qui lui était propre, ils retraçaient son histoire et faisaient partie de lui. Mais à cet instant précis, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était arracher sa peau, pour atténuer un peu la douleur de son cœur.

L'eau chaude ne l'aida pas à oublier, mais elle avait le mérite de détendre ses muscles tendus. Il ne savait pas le temps qu'il avait passé là, immobile, sans penser à quoi que ce soit. La seule chose dont il était absolument certain, c'est qu'il n'était pas venu ici depuis un moment. En sortant, il ne prit pas la peine de se regarder une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, il avait déjà suffisamment envie de vomir comme ça.

Law regarda un instant Mary, assise là où il se trouvait auparavant, avant de ramasser les bouteilles une à une.

-Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Elle ne répondit et ne bougea pas, mais pinça les lèvres en le regardant avec tristesse. Regard qu'il ignora royalement.

-Jewelry t'a appelé. Trois fois. Déclara-t-elle doucement.  
-J'étais sous la douche.  
-Les appels datent d'hier Law... Soupira la brune.  
-J'étais occupé hier, expliqua-t-il.

Mary fronça les sourcils avec colère, le foudroyant du regard.

-Occupé ? À faire quoi ? Boire ?

Law soupira bruyamment, il ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de son amie. Il ne voulait pas parler avec Jew, ni avec personne d'autre. Il se sentait bien là, si on oubliait la nausée incessante qui le poursuivait depuis des semaines.

-Je ne veux pas la voir. Avoua le brun.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Mary doucement.  
-Tu sais pourquoi.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Law savait qu'elle n'approuvait pas, mais il ne lui demandait pas son avis, plus depuis trois mois en tout cas. Il vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Ils se sourirent, et le brun posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Elle passa sa main dans les courts cheveux de Law qui soupira de bien être en fermant les yeux.

Le sommeil se rappela doucement à lui, lui faisant se remémorer la soirée bien arrosée qu'il avait passé.

-Dors si tu en as besoin. Murmura Mary.  
-Tu seras là à mon réveil ?

Law n'entendit pas de réponse, mais il sentit la tension dans la main qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, plongeant dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc le second chapitre, merci à Psycho Black Wolf pour sa review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Un autre grand remerciement à Yasei no Aijin, ma beta qui est d'un grande efficacité et d'une grande aide!**

 **Voilà tout, et à la semaine prochaine, surement mercredi, pour le prochain chapitre!**

* * *

\- Bon merde ! Il est où ?! S'exclama Jewelry.

Law grimaça alors que Mary fronçait les sourcils, inquiète de l'absence du rouquin avec eux. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à un arrêt de bus pour aller ensemble au cinéma vu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait son permis - par flemme ou manque de temps. Seulement voilà, les trois amis attendaient Kidd depuis vingt minutes dans le froid, et commençaient à s'impatienter.

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué de venir à l'arrêt de bus le plus connu de la ville, râla Law.  
-Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose...

Jew et Law dévisagèrent Mary avec exaspération.

-Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui ? Demanda la brune.  
-Pourquoi faire ?

Visiblement non.

-Il est grand Mary, affirma la rose. Sérieusement, il sait se débrouiller tout seul. Il va bien, crois-moi.

Elle fut soutenue par Law qui hocha doucement la tête pour montrer son accord. La plus jeune souffla dans son écharpe pour montrer son désaccord mais ne renchérit pas. Ils attendirent donc encore quelques minutes. Dans le froid. Et dans l'agacement le plus total. Ce fut finalement - et à la surprise générale - Law qui craqua cette fois. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Kidd, mettant la conversation sur haut-parleur. Les sonneries retentirent, interminables. Puis enfin une voix grave s'éleva de l'autre côté de la ligne

-Bah vous êtes où ? Demanda violemment Kidd à travers le combiné.

Froncement de sourcils général.

-Toi tu es où ? Rétorqua le brun.  
-Bah, à l'arrêt où on doit se retrouver …

Instant de flottement. Jewelry prit la peine de vérifier si une tignasse rouge ne se détachait pas du paysage autour d'eux, mais rien, Kidd n'était assurément pas là.

-Si il t'es arrivé quelque chose mais que tu peux pas nous le dire parce que t'es surveillé, dit patate douce.

Jewelry et Law observèrent la brune avec effarement. Elle avait dit ça en toute sérénité, avec un calme et un sérieux déconcertant.

-... Tu as vraiment des idées bizarres microbe...

Mary gonfla les joues comme l'aurait fait un enfant vexé et boudeur, ce qui fit sourire son frère de cœur.

-Bon, sans déconner Kidd, tu es où ? S'impatienta Jew.  
-Mais je te l'ai dit, je suis à l'arrêt Unterkrumbach ! ( je n'invente pas ça existe !)  
-Kidd … Tu es complètement à l'opposé de nous...  
-Bah ! Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-bas vous aussi ?  
-Tu es un boulet... Soupira la rose.  
-Pardon ?  
-Law, vas le chercher, ordonna-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi ? S'indigna le brun. Il peut venir tout seul, non ?

Bonney le foudroya du regard, regard qu'il lui rendit cordialement. Mary fut alors témoin de la plus violente bataille de regard qui puisse exister.

-Il n'a qu'à prendre le bus jusqu'ici, grinça Law.  
-Cet imbécile est capable de monter dans le mauvais bus...  
-Non mais oh ! Je suis là ! Protesta Kidd.  
-Ne le nie pas, c'est déjà arrivé.  
-C'était il y a longtemps, grogna le roux.  
-Il y a deux mois...

Law et Mary pouffèrent devant la tête franchement fatiguée de Jewelry.

-Bon. Que tu le veuilles ou non Law, tu vas le chercher.  
-Pas envie.  
-S'il te plaît...

Le brun souffla, marmonna dans sa barbe et grogna un bon coup. Elle avait gagné et elle le savait. Lui aussi. Et Mary et Kidd aussi. Jewelry gagnait souvent, sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment ou pourquoi. Il fit signe au bus qui arrivait et gratifia les deux jeunes femmes d'un dernier regard ennuyé avant de monter à l'intérieur du véhicule. Le bus eut à peine le temps de disparaitre à l'angle de la rue que la rose affichait déjà un large sourire satisfait. Mary fronça les sourcils, sentant le coup fourré à plein nez.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?  
-Moi ?  
-À ton avis ? Répliqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Il se pourrait éventuellement que ce soit moi qui ai induit Kidd en erreur en lui donnant un mauvais point de rendez-vous pour forcer Law à aller le chercher et ainsi les pousser à passer du temps tous les deux. Expliqua calmement Jewelry, apparemment satisfaite.  
-Mais c'est...

La rose fronça les sourcils face au ton sombre de son amie.

-... Absolument génial ! S'écria Mary.

Jew éclata de rire.

-Je sais bien, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Se vanta-t-elle. Bon, il reste dix minutes avant le début de la séance, je te propose qu'on y aille.  
-Et les garçons ?  
-Ils nous rejoindront... Ou pas. Tout dépend de ce qu'ils vont décider de faire en notre absence, ricana-t-elle avec un clin d'œil subjectif qui fit rougir Mary jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Tu penses qu'ils vont...  
-Mary, tu ne veux pas savoir, et moi non plus. Enfin si mais bon... Pour l'instant c'est notre moment fille !

La brune sourit doucement.

-Notre moment fille, confirma-t-elle.

* * *

Lorsque Law se réveilla dans l'après-midi, il était sobre... Et seul. Il grogna un instant avant de se lever, son estomac lui rappelant sa présence de manière violente. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé ? Law soupira devant le vide complet de son frigo, mis à part les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool, bien sûr. Quelques mois auparavant, il y aurait trouvé tous les ingrédients pour créer une nouvelle recette qu'ils avaient l'habitude de concocter avec Mary. Elle donnait les idées, et lui s'occupait de rendre le tout comestible. Il ferma la porte avant de prendre ses clés pour sortir. Il descendit les trois étages de l'immeuble à toute vitesse, manquant de s'étaler en plein milieu, et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais une fois dehors. Ça aussi ça faisait longtemps...

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers l'épicerie au coin de sa rue. Law salua la vieille propriétaire et son fils d'un geste de la tête, tandis qu'ils lui adressèrent un sourire amical. Il faisait ses courses ici depuis des années, et connaissait bien les propriétaires de l'endroit. Muni d'un panier, il arpentait les différents rayons, prenant les produits les moins chers qui soient, ne se souciant que peu du goût que cela pouvait avoir. Il eut un rictus en songeant à la réaction que pourrait avoir Jewelry en voyant ses achats, elle qui vouait un véritable culte à la nourriture.

Jewelry.

Il ne la voyait plus. Pourtant elle le contactait, mas il ne répondait jamais. Le brun ne voulait pas entendre sa voix tremblante, ou voir la peine dévaster ses grands yeux mauves. Il avait suffisamment mal comme ça...

-Hé, Law !

Il se retourna, un peu surpris, pour voir arriver un jeune homme de son âge, brun avec des lunettes de soleil noires. Shachi, un étudiant en médecine, comme lui auparavant. Lui et son ami Penguin avait été dans la même classe que Law l'année passée et ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendus.

-C'est cool de te voir, ça faisait un moment, déclara Shachi en souriant.  
-Ouais...  
-On a été surpris de ne pas te voir à la rentrée, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Law se figea. La question faisait remonter en lui des sentiments et des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier …

 _-Law..._  
 _-Parle pas !_  
 _-J'ai froid Law..._

-Law !

Le noiraud sursauta violemment, Shachi avait posé une main sur son épaule et semblait inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, désolé …  
-Non ça va t'inquiète, tu m'as fait peur c'est tout, expliqua-t-il.

Law lui sourit doucement, le rassurant quelque peu. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa première question mais il n'osait plus lui demander. L'état dans lequel il était contrastait déjà suffisamment par rapport à l'habituel garçon soigné. Il lui paraissait fatigué, presque découragé. Alors Shachi décida de changer de sujet, enchainant banalité sur banalité. Law le laissa parler une dizaine de minutes avant de craquer.

-Shachi c'était super de te voir, mais là je suis pressé donc... Commença Law.  
-Oh ! Oui bien sûr, je parle beaucoup, rit-il. Je suis content de t'avoir revu en tout cas. Je t'appellerais pour qu'on se voie avec Penguin.

Law se retint de toutes ses forces de lui faire savoir qu'il ne répondrait pas de toute façon, préférant quitter le lieu pour retourner chez lui. Il se dépêcha, ayant hâte de retrouver son cocon, les questions de Shachi lui ayant retourné la tête. Law entreprit de monter les marches de l'immeuble deux à deux, mais il dut s'arrêter lorsqu'il croisa ses deux voisines de palier montant ces mêmes escaliers avec une lenteur extrême, due aux quatre sacs pleins de nourriture qu'elles portaient. Elles étaient sœurs, Nojiko et Nami s'il ne se trompait pas. Il n'avait parlé avec elles que rarement, beaucoup moins que Mary ne l'avait fait en tout cas, mais les quelques conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec elles lui avaient permis de se forger un avis positif sur elles. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne passa pas tout bonnement devant elles comme il avait eu l'intention de le faire au départ, mais prit plutôt un sac à chaque fille et, ignorant leurs protestations, se mit à monter avec elles. Il posa les sacs devant l'entrée de leur appartement.

-Merci beaucoup Law, sans toi on en aurait eu pour longtemps, s'exclama Nojiko, l'ainée avec un grand sourire.  
-C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-C'est parce que Nojiko a arrêté d'aller à la salle de sport, ricana la cadette.  
-Hé ho ! Toi aussi tu galérais je te signale, rétorqua sa sœur, faisant rire Nami.

Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant se chamailler gentiment, comme lui et Mary dans un sens. Nami se tourna soudain vers lui, une mine plus calme, presque triste, collée au visage. Il fronça les sourcils, dérouté par son brusque changement d'attitude. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment, il savait déjà que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Law... Tu sais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, si tu veux parler, sache qu'on est là...  
-Nami...-  
-Elle a raison Law, renchérit sa sœur, on sait combien c'est difficile pour toi.  
-Vous ne savez rien, trancha froidement le brun.

Il se rendit compte de son changement d'attitude et recula légèrement, gêné.

-Hum … Désolé, et merci... Mais ça va je vous assure.

Elles ne parurent pas convaincues mais ne dirent rien de plus. Law, qui sentait l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus pesante, passa sa porte le plus rapidement possible pour s'y adosser, haletant. Il lâcha son sac de courses à terre et passa ses mains sur son visage, réfrénant la crise de panique qui menaçait de poindre. À cet instant, plus que jamais, il se sentait oppressé par le silence de mort qui régnait chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre!**

 **Merci beaucoup à Psycho Black Wolf pour ses reviews, ça fait plaisir vraiment ^^ Donc n'hésitez pas surtout je ne mord pas, vous pouvez donc donner votre avis sans inquiétude!  
**

 **Pas grand chose à dire sinon, à part que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents et que les prochains auront à peu près cette longueur. (Plus pour certains, un peu moins pour d'autres)**

 **Merci à Yasei no Aijin, ma beta!**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!**

* * *

Jewelry sanglotait bruyamment, recroquevillée entre les bras de Mary qui lui caressait doucement le dos dans un geste d'apaisement. Law serrait et desserrait inconsciemment les poings avec l'intention de se calmer, ne voulant pas faire éclater sa colère maintenant. Pour le moment, le plus important c'était Jewelry. Et il le fit clairement comprendre à Kidd, qui avait également du mal à garder son calme. La rose sortait depuis presque un an avec Hawkins, un type bizarre mais qui avait eu le mérite de la rendre heureuse, seule raison pour laquelle les deux jeunes hommes avaient accepté sa présence.

Seulement la veille, elle était arrivée chez les deux bruns en larmes. Kidd était venu quelques minutes plus tard et elle avait expliqué qu'elle avait trouvé le blond en assez bonne compagnie. Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et s'était précipité chez ses amis, qui l ' avaient accueillie et écoutée, refoulant avec plus ou moins de facilité leur rage au fond d'eux, préférant s'occuper de la jeune femme.  
Soudain, Kidd se leva et sortit, ne supportant plus les pleurs de la rose. Elle était sans aucun doute une des femmes les plus fortes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tolérer de la voir dans cet état.  
Law soupira avant de se lever pour le suivre, déposant au préalable un baiser sur le front de Jewelry qui tenta de lui sourire à travers ses larmes. Mary lui assura d'un regard qu'elle veillait sur la rose, lui permettant de sortir sans inquiétude. Il rattrapa le rouge qui marchait d'un pas raide dans la rue. Law l'arrêta et se confronta au regard du rouge, empreint d'une rage bouillonnante.

-Écoute, je sais ce que tu ressens et ce que tu as l'intention de faire, et c'est surement pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher, mais c'est pas le moment. Explique-t-il au rouge  
-Y'a pas de meilleur moment, crois-moi ! Répondit Kidd en tentant d'écarter Law de son passage.  
-Pense à Jew !  
-Toi, pense à elle ! Explosa-t-il. Ce connard l'a fait pleurer Law ! Elle pleure par sa faute, et tu veux que je reste là à rien faire ?

Law pinça les lèvres. Il était on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui, mais il savait aussi que s ' ils venaient à faire une connerie, ça n'allait pas arranger l'état de la jeune femme, au contraire. Ça le tuait de l'avouer mais Jewelry avait de réels sentiments pour Hawkins, sinon elle ne serait pas dans cet état. À cet instant, coup de chance ou non, la voiture de l'homme en question apparut au coin de la rue pour s'arrêter à leurs côtés. Il descendit du véhicule et vint se placer devant eux, se gardant tout de même de s'approcher trop, il avait dû sentir la tension qui émanait d'eux.

-Law, Kidd, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Jewelry est arrivée au mauvais moment hier soir et depuis j'arrive pas à la joindre, elle est avec vous ?  
-Au mauvais moment ? Releva Kidd, les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures devenaient blanches.  
-Ouais... Enfin j'étais avec ma secrétaire, on parlait et Jewelry a tout compris de travers !  
-Et c'est parce qu'il faisait trop chaud que vous vous êtes mis nus ? Ironisa Law  
-Quoi ?

Law se demanda un instant à quoi ressemblerait le blond s'il lui cassait le visage en deux, avant de se reprendre. Il était venu pour tenter de contrôler Kidd, pas pour lui-même tomber dans la violence, bien qu'il en avait une forte envie. Hawkins semblait surpris, il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'elle leur raconte tous les détails. Ce qui montrait bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça. Jewelry était leur amie, leur sœur, à n'importe quelle heure et pour n'importe quelle raison elle pouvait venir leur dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle avait même plutôt intérêt.

\- Écoutez, c'est pas ce que vous croyez les gars, tenta le blond avec hésitation.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'on croit d'après toi ? Demanda Law, crispé par la colère montante, surveillant Kidd du coin de l'œil.  
-J'ai pas couché avec cette fille !  
-Donc c'est Jew qui ment d'après toi ? Murmura doucement Kidd, la rage dansant dans ses yeux.  
-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, juste qu'elle s'est fait des idées. Je l'aime, il faut que je la vois.

Le visage de la rose noyé de larmes lui revint en mémoire. L'idée simple que ce type s'approche de nouveau d'elle lui glaça le sang. Hawkins se gratta le crâne, visiblement mal à l'aise, dévoilant ainsi un suçon sur son épaule. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son poing partit faire connaissance avec la joue du blond. Law eut à peine le temps de réagir que les deux autres étaient rentrés dans une bagarre violente. Il tenta de s'interposer - même si son envie première aurais été d'aider le rouge - et se prit un coup dans le nez de la part du rouge qui ne remarqua pas, ou alors très peu la présence du noiraud. Au terme de plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, et aidé par deux passants, Law réussit enfin à les séparer, retenant fermement son ami. L'un comme l'autre avait le visage en sang, Hawkins plus que Kidd. Il fallut encore un long moment pour les calmer, les empêchant de repartir à l'assaut. Une fois que leurs ardeurs furent atténuées, Law lança un regard meurtrier au blond qui grimaça.

-Approche toi d'elle ne serais-ce qu'une fois et je te jure que là je n'interviendrais pas, trancha-t-il froidement.

Il traina ensuite Kidd à sa suite, laissant Hawkins entre les mains des passants. Il n'adressa pas un regard au rouquin qui se mit lui aussi à grimacer, la douleur commençant doucement à poindre à travers l'adrénaline. Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement et Law se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bain, toujours sans adresser un seul regard à Kidd qui soupira. Mary et Jewelry, qui avait cessé de pleurer pour arborer des yeux rouges et bouffis - et ça le tua encore un peu plus de la voir ainsi, se précipitèrent vers lui en le voyant blessé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s ' est passé ? Demanda la rose, la voix rauque d'avoir tant pleuré.  
-Une petite altercation avec ton ex, expliqua-t-il en insistant sur le mot « ex » .

Les larmes recommençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

-Il te méritait pas Jew, toi t'es parfaite et lui a loupé la chance de sa vie.

Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra un peu plus encore. Mary fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiète.

-Law va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kidd hocha la tête après une légère hésitation que Mary ne manqua pas. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain mais le rouge l'arrêta. Il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il s'en chargeait, la faisant sourire légèrement. Il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, observant le brun presser de la glace sur son nez meurtri. Il sentit le remord poindre à toute vitesse, plus violent que tous les coups qu'il avait pris. Il avait été tellement pris par son besoin de refaire le portrait de Hawkins qu'il en avait presque oublié le brun, et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il lui jeta un regard à travers le miroir avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il posa une compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur ses plaies, ignorant les grimaces de celui-ci. Kidd observa le brun avec intention, la ligne droite formée par ses sourcils lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il était contrarié, et Law contrarié c'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure … Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer...

Mauvais choix de mots vu le regard noir qu'il se prit en réponse. Il soupira.

-Je dis ça parce que je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé Law, vraiment...  
-Je suis pas en colère, répondit le brun d'un ton neutre. C'est pas un coup de poing qui va me mettre à terre, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Kidd n'osait rien dire, de peur de changer l'avis du brun sur lui. S'il venait à vraiment l'énerver, il risquait de le regretter. Law était loin d'être un ange et il le savait d'expérience, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi rancunier que lui.

-J'aimerais juste que parfois, juste de temps en temps tu m'écoutes. Même si tu dois faire semblant, au moins j'aurais pas l'impression de parler dans le vent, railla-t-il. Et puis j'en ai marre de devoir te recoudre à chaque fois que tu fais une connerie, je t'ai déjà dit que te battre n'était pas la solution absolue. La prochaine fois je te laisse dans ta merde et tu te soigneras tout seul, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux en saisissant une aiguille et du fil.

Le roux eut un sourire penaud.

-Tu m'aimes trop pour me laisser.

Le regard de Law fut assez équivoque. Il avait intérêt à la fermer s'il ne voulait pas finir avec une cicatrice en plein milieu du front. Ouaip, vraiment pas un ange le brun... Il espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas comme ça avec ses patients une fois qu'il aurait obtenu son diplôme dans quelques années. Quoique, ça pourrait être drôle de voir les petits vieux se pisser dessus en voyant Law arriver. Kidd sourit en imaginant la scène, s'attirant un regard intrigué du brun. Pour toute réponse il le prit dans ses bras, profitant de sa présence.

-J'ai pas fini, informa Law d'un ton ennuyé.  
-Tu finiras après.

Law soupira avant de lui rendre l'étreinte en souriant intérieurement. Le roux lui faisait penser à une grosse peluche. Ou à un gamin, au choix.

* * *

 **Bienvenue sur votre messagerie, vous avez trois nouveaux messages.**  
 **Message reçu vendredi 8 octobre à 9h18 :**

 **« Salut Law, je t'ai appelé mais j'imagine que tu dois être occupé... Comme d'habitude... Bon en tout cas rappelle-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »**

Law supprima le message et reprit une gorgée d'alcool. La bouteille était déjà à moitié entamée bien qu'il ne l'ait ouverte que depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Jewelry depuis un bon moment, ça lui faisait bizarre …

 **Message reçu vendredi 8 octobre à 14h32 :**

 **« J'attends toujours ton appel, j'ose espérer que tu ne m'ignore pas volontairement, parce que crois-moi si c'est ça tu vas morfler ! »**

Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé. C'était parfaitement le genre de la jeune femme de le menacer sur sa messagerie vocale. Il fut alors plus curieux en pensant au contenu de dernier message, qu'avait-elle bien put inventer ?

 **Message reçu vendredi 8 octobre à 23h46 :**

 **« Hé, tu m'as pas répondu... »**

Law fronça les sourcils en entendant sa voix, plus rauque que d'ordinaire. Elle avait soit bu, soit pleuré, dans tous les cas ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

 **Peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de me parler... C'est con parce que moi je rêve que d'une chose, c'est te voir... Tu me manques, tu nous manques, même si Kidd ne le montre pas, pas en public en tout cas. Tu n'es pas loin pourtant, à quelques minutes à peine... J'ai envie de venir, là maintenant. Mais si je viens, tu m'ouvriras ? Probablement pas... Tu n'ouvres plus à personne, hein ? Aujourd'hui ta porte est fermée à clé, avant elle était tout le temps ouverte. Tu la laissais ouverte exprès, parce que tu savais qu'on allait venir. Tu attendais qu'on vienne... On venait pour vous voir, toi et Mary, parce que c'est ce que fait, une famille, non ? C'est ce qu'on était... Je crois, j'sais plus en fait. J'suis un peu paumée, comme toi. Sauf que moi je ne m'enferme pas chez moi en refusant le contact humain, moi j'bouge mon cul ! J'aimerais t'en vouloir mais je n ' y arrive pas. Je pense que je suis plus triste qu'en colère, c'est parce que je t'aime... Ouais, j't'aime...**

Law ne se préoccupa pas de Mary, qu'il vit s'asseoir à ses côtés, il était concentré sur la voix de son amie. Sur son ton qui passait de colère à tristesse, baissant de volume. En fermant les yeux il pouvait presque la voir parler dans son téléphone, déterminée à balancer ses sentiments à travers l'appareil, faute de mieux. Il se souvenait de son odeur, de ses étreintes quand il en avait besoin. Il en avait besoin. Mais il n ' avait pas le courage, pas la force de la voir, de la regarder droit dans les yeux pour y voir les mêmes émotions qu'il refoulait depuis des mois au plus profond de lui.

 **J'ai besoin de toi Law... J'en ai besoin, c'est... C'est vital. T'es ma famille, comme Kidd ou Mary et je peux pas imaginer te perdre. Pas toi aussi... J'en deviens folle tu sais ? C a fait mal, au cœur surtout, le genre de douleur qui ne peut pas disparaitre, tu vois le genre ? Ouais bien sûr que tu vois... Tu connais ça toi aussi, ' fin j'imagine, parce que je t'ai pas en face pour juger. Je te juge pas hein, me fait pas dire c'que j'ai pas dit et... Et je m'égare... Bah on s'en fout tant qu'on se comprend ! Kidd dit que c'est normal d'avoir mal, qu'il faut du temps, qu'il te faut du temps. Mais le temps c'est de la merde, tu crois en avoir et puis pouf, plus rien. On a plus rien... Lui aussi il a mal, je le sais parce que je l'entend pleurer parfois, quand il croit que je suis pas là. Il pleure jamais quand je suis là, il dit que c'est pas à moi de le consoler que c'est son rôle de veiller sur moi et pas le contraire. C'est des conneries, et c'est sexiste aussi. J'lui ai dit, il a rigolé, ou pleuré, nan il pleure pas devant moi c'est vrai. Je m'embrouille toute seule... C a te fait la même chose aussi ? Paraît que c'est normal, c'est dû à un choc. C'est ce que m'a dit ma psy. Ouais, j'vois une psy, qui l'eut cru. Tu devrais, ça fait du bien. Et puis tu lui parleras peut être puisque moi, tu m'ignores …**

Law ferma douloureusement les yeux en entendant le reproche dans sa voix, mêlé à un sanglot refoulé qui lui serra le cœur. Il remercia intérieurement Mary qui lui prit doucement la main en posant sa tête sur son épaule, lui transmettant son amour et son soutien.

 **« Je parle beaucoup pour dire pas grand-chose, mais je crois que j'en ai besoin. Comme avant quand je te confiais tout sur tout, parce que toi tu m'écoutais. Law, on souffre tous, et le seul moyen pour que tout s'arrête, est de s'entraider les uns les autres alors... S'il-te-plaît, réponds... J'veux juste entendre ta voix, moi, même si c'est pour me dire d'aller me faire foutre ! S'il te plait … T'es pas seul Law. Je t'aime. »**

Le message était terminé, mais Law n'avait pas envie de l'effacer comme les deux autres. En fait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait, c'était flou. Comme sa vie depuis quelques mois …

-Law …

Mary posa ses mains sur ses joues, essuyant les sillons de larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Merde, il pleurait, la rose l'avait fait chialer. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et échoua lamentablement, faisant sortir un sanglot bruyant, suivi par plusieurs autres. La brune le serra dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans son cou. Toute la colère, toute la peine qu'il avait refoulé sortait d'un coup. Il étouffa un hurlement de rage dans le cou de sa presque sœur qui crispa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle le laissait évacuer sans rien dire, parce qu'il en avait besoin. Parce que c'était vital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre.**

 **Merci à** **Kaimee83 pour avoir follow et à Psycho Black Wolf pour sa review.**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire!**

 **A mercredi prochain !**

* * *

Vu de l'extérieur, la scène semblait assez comique. Quatre personnes aux apparences très différentes, assis autour d'une table, fixant un point commun qui n'était autre qu'un téléphone.

Celui de Law pour être plus précis.

Il attendait un appel important, qui allait influencer la vie des trois autres. Dit de cette manière, ça paraît incroyable.

En réalité c ' est qu ' il attendait juste que le moniteur son l'auto-école daigne bouger son cul pour lui dire s'il avait enfin eu son foutu permis de conduire.

À l'origine, le brun n'avait pas eu l'intention de le passer, mais ils commençaient tous à en avoir marre du bus et de ses odeurs... Fleurissantes... Alors prendre une voiture leur paraissait être la meilleure solution. Restait encore à avoir une voiture. Et le permis. Surtout le permis.

Ils étaient quatre étudiants fauchés qui enchainaient les petits boulots pourris après les cours pour payer le loyer d'un d ' un appartement aménagé pour deux personnes mais qui en supportait quatre.

Il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous avoir leur permis. En réalité, deux mois de salaire ont été nécessaires pour ne payer qu ' un seul passage, dont ils avaient scrupuleusement étudié les enjeux pour choisir le candidat idéal.

Au final personne n'arrivait à se mettre d'accord alors ils piochèrent à la courte paille. Et là encore, il furent incapable de faire ça normalement.

Ce fut Kidd qui gagna la première fois, il était content, mais pas les autres. Parce que l'image de Kidd au volant était un peu difficile à visualiser pour eux. Il était violent, colérique, vulgaire et extrêmement susceptible. S'il ne tuait pas le moniteur au bout de dix minutes il foncerait dans la première personne - piéton ou conducteur - à oser lui lancer un regard qui ne débordait pas de politesse et de respect _absolu_ ... Comme si lui lançait ce genre de regards... L'affirmation unanime fut démentie par le principal concerné qui clama haut et fort qu'ils exagéraient fortement la chose.

Il rajouta après un bref silence qu'il ne toucherait qu'aux gens qui auraient l'imprudence de soutenir son regard plus de cinq secondes. Très rassurant donc.  
Il fut donc décidé à la majorité - Kidd s'était sentit un peu seul - que le gain était remis en jeu.

Ils s'y croyaient vraiment, oui.

La seconde fois, Mary fut l'heureuse gagnante. À la vue du résultat, Kidd s'était enflammé car d ' après lui, elle n'avait pas non plus les qualités requises pour conduire. Il l ' avait décrite comme étant trop naïve et gentille, à s'excuser pour rien, et trop tête en l'air. Il alla jusqu'à parier sur combien de temps se serait écoulé avant qu'elle ne perde ses clés de voiture. Pari serré, Law penchant plus pour trois semaines, Kidd deux alors que Jewelry allongeait un peu plus son vote, optant pour deux mois juste parce qu'elle prônait l'égalité homme-femme, ce qui n'avait aucun rapport.

Mary était restée sans voix. C'était méchant mais vrai, tout le monde le savait. Sauf elle apparemment, puisqu'elle leur fit la gueule pendant trois jours, vexée. Jewelry et Law avaient fini par pousser Kidd à s'excuser, sous l'indignation de celui-ci, parce que tous disaient que c'était de sa faute.

Lorsque Kidd remporta la troisième manche, il s'exclama que c'était un signe du destin, et fut royalement ignoré. Puis ce fut Law, et là personne ne trouva rien à redire. Il était plus calme que le rouge et beaucoup moins influençable que la brune, Law semblait être le candidat parfait. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient redouter était qu'il traumatise les autres conducteurs avec son regard glacial qui promettait mille et une souffrances, mais tant qu'il n'en venait pas au physique pas de problème à priori, la santé mentale d'autrui n'étant absolument pas leur priorité. Law fut donc choisi pour passer le permis de conduire.

L'autoécole avait été choisie pour ses prix, qui étaient bien inférieurs à ceux de leurs concurrents. Le code passé haut la main, le brun passa à la conduite qui s'avéra être une épreuve un peu plus ardue. Pas qu'il avait des soucis au volant, loin de là, il était même à l'aise. Mais il était tombé sur celle qui devait être la pire examinatrice au monde. La première chose qu'ils avaient remarqué étaient ses cheveux roses - qui firent grimacer Jewelry, elle aimait l'idée que ses cheveux soient uniques en leur genre - coiffés en deux couettes hautes. Son maquillage prononcé et ses vêtements gothiques vinrent ensuite. Si l'apparence avait été seule, ça aurait pu aller, mais elle était également dotée d'un caractère d'enfant pourrie gâtée et de manières haut-perchée qui avaient donné à Kidd une envie irrésistible de la frapper après seulement quelques minutes en sa présence. Au final, il était plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à la supporter, et il avait même plaint Law, qui malgré son calme légendaire, avait parfois eu bien du mal à se retenir de l'étrangler avec sa ceinture de sécurité. Et puis maintenant les voilà tous les quatre, à attendre l'appel qui leur annoncerait si Law avait passé tout ce temps avec miss j'emmerde-le-monde-car-il-s'agit-de-ma-plus-grande-passion pour rien, ce qui lui foutrait bien la haine.

La sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin de leur attente. Law fut le plus rapide, attrapant et décrochant le téléphone à toute vitesse, laissant trois mains claquer avec force sur la table, là où l'appareil se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille, impatient.

-Bonjour j'ai bien Monsieur Trafalgar à l'appareil ? C'est Portgas D. Ace.

Law se souvenait vaguement d'un examinateur de son âge à peu près, brun avec des tâches de rousseurs, toujours afflué de son chapeau orange fluo qui attirait immédiatement tous les regards.

-Bonjour, oui c'est moi. A-attendez un instant s'il vous plait, rajouta-t-il alors que Jewelry lui arrachait littéralement le téléphone des mains et enclenchait le haut-parleur.  
-Perona n'est pas disponible, alors je vais vous donner vos résultats si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
-Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas, railla Law, Mary et Kidd ricanant silencieusement.  
-Alors Monsieur...

Tous se penchèrent vers le téléphone de manière assez comique, impatients.

-Vous ne l'avez pas je suis désolé...

A ces mots, un silence de mort s'installa, personne n'osant dire quoi que ce soit. Law s'était figé, il allait devoir tout recommencer ?

-Nan j'déconne, vous l'avez, déclara Ace d'une voix claire, à travers laquelle on pouvait deviner un grand sourire satisfait.

Ils se mirent tous à hurler, sauter et rire comme des fous. Les chaises tombèrent, la table fut déplacée, mais personne n'y fit attention. Mary sauta dans les bras de Law qui la souleva en riant, Jewelry ayant passé ses bras autour de sa taille alors que Kidd les entouraient tous de ses bras. Même Ace rigola à travers le téléphone, imaginant très clairement la scène. La rose se détacha et prit le téléphone en rigolant.

-Si vous saviez combien je vous aime vous, déclara-t-elle avec joie.  
-Eh ben c'est sympa, même si je vous connais pas du tout, répondit le jeune homme en ricanant.  
-Merci beaucoup, rajouta Law en s'approchant.  
-Bah de rien, j'ai rien fait mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des remerciements ! Vous recevrez votre permis par courrier dans quelques jours.  
-Ça marche.  
-Et n'hésitez pas à repasser, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on me fait rire comme ça !

Ils eurent une pensée pour Perona, qu'ils croiseraient peut être s'ils venaient à revenir... Avant de se laisser envahir une nouvelle fois par la joie.

-On y pensera ! Répondit Law en raccrochant.

Ils rirent encore un moment avant que Kidd ne sorte quatre bières du frigo.

-Allez, on fête ça !

Il fut acclamé par les trois autres, visiblement d'accord avec lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Law resta prostré dans le canapé en attendant que l'aspirine chasse son horrible mal de tête, tout en suivant un programme des plus ennuyeux à la télé, ce qui n'était pas forcément la meilleure technique pour supprimer les petits bonhommes qui s'amusaient à faire du tam-tam dans sa tête. Après avoir longuement pleuré sur l'épaule de Mary, il s'était mis à boire ignorant les regards désapprobateurs de la brune. Il avait besoin d'oublier, juste le temps de quelques heures. Oublier la douleur, celle des autres, la sienne, qu'il gardait enfouie en lui, parce que c'était plus simple à faire, à supporter. Mary était partie, comme toujours après qu'il ait bu. Il était habitué maintenant. Law avait un programme très simple pour la journée - rester immobile à regarder la télé en mangeant et buvant - et la sonnette de l'entrée qui retentit soudainement n'en faisait très clairement pas partie. Il haussa un sourcil, catégorique quant à sa position, refusant de bouger. Il daigna poser un pied à terre lorsque l'imbécile se mit à tambouriner à la porte, il ne se disait pas qu'il pouvait ne pas être présent ? Pestant contre l'élément perturbateur de la journée, il s'approcha doucement de la porte, prenant tout son temps. Le brun se stoppa pourtant à mi-chemin, lorsque la voix s'élevant de l'autre côté le renseigna sur l'identité de la personne.

-Ouvre Law ! J'entends la télé d'ici, je sais que t'es là !

Il ferma les yeux, trouvant cette semaine beaucoup trop chargée à son goût. D'abord Shachi, puis ses voisines, les messages de Jewelry et maintenant Kidd, qui semblait bien décidé à rester là, vu le ton dur de sa voix. Law prit la décision de l'ignorer, il finirait bien par se lasser et partir, la patience n'étant pas son fort. Le rouge continua à frapper la porte et à l'appeler pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se stopper. Law espérait qu'il s'en aille, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Certes il n'était pas un ange de patience mais il était buté, vraiment très buté.

-Si t'ouvres pas, je vais aller déglinguer ta voiture, menaça Kidd.

Law eut un sourire amusé. Il ne le ferait jamais. Kidd tenait plus à cette voiture que lui, il l'avait choisi après tout. Il avait demandé maintes et maintes fois de la conduire, ce à quoi le brun répondait qu'il aurait l'honneur de poser ses fesses à sa place quand il aurait son permis.

\- Bon... Je vais peut-être pas toucher à la voiture... Mais ouvre-moi quand même !  
-Non. Claqua Law, déterminé.  
-Ouais, ça m'étonne pas plus que ça, c'est le genre de choix que font les lâches, rétorqua le roux provoquant une montée de colère chez le brun, c'est pas parce qu'il y a une porte entre nous deux que je vais pas te dire ce que j'ai à dire. Alors ouvres grand tes oreilles.

Law s'adossa à la porte. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'entendre la voix de Kidd après tant de temps. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour sentir son odeur, le sentir lui. Il le voulait, et il le pouvait. Il lui suffisait d'appuyer sur la poignée. De cette manière, il pourrait même tenter de voir Jewelry, qui lui manquait tout autant. Mais un sentiment d'inconfort et d'appréhension enveloppa son cœur.

Lâche hein ? pensa Law avec amertume. Ouais, il n ' a pas tort en fait …

-À l'origine c'est Jew qui voulait venir. Elle s'inquiétait parce que tu lui avait pas répondu, comme à chaque fois, grinça Kidd. Tu ne mérites pas autant de prévenance Law, mais ça je lui ai pas dit, parce que Jew a changé ces derniers temps. Elle pleure. Souvent. Je lui ai pas dit mais par contre je lui ai demandé de me laisser venir à sa place. Elle avait l'intention de te ménager, de te dire que c'est pas grave si tu restes seul, enfermé chez toi comme une bête sauvage, occupé à ignorer les gens qui, aux dernières nouvelles, sont censés faire partie de ta famille... Sauf que si, c'est grave. Et toi ce qu'il te faut, c'est pas des gentils mots doux pour te consoler, non, ce qu'il te faut Law, ce dont tu as besoin c'est que quelqu'un te remette les idées en place une bonne fois pour toutes ! Que quelqu'un te dise la vérité, celle qui fait mal et qui est dure à entendre ! Tu souffres pas plus que les autres, tu n'as pas une plus grande douleur à supporter parce que toi t'étais là au moment où toute cette merde est arrivée. Ça c'est rien qu'une excuse dont tu te sers pour justifier ton comportement à notre égard ! Pour justifier que tu aies abandonné tes études, toi pour qui devenir chirurgien était un objectif et un rêve. Tu as abandonné Jewelry au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de toi, parce qu'elle aussi elle souffrait ! Mais toi, tu t'es tourné vers ta petite personne et tu as laissé tout le monde derrière sans t'en soucier. Tu m'as abandonné moi, alors qu'on était censés s'aimer, être un couple, s'aider et se confier. Tu t'en fous de nous, Law ? De toi et moi ? De ce qu'on était et qu'on devrait encore être aujourd'hui ? Ça représente rien pour toi tout ce qu'on a vécu, ensemble et avec Jewelry et Mary ?

Law cessa de respirer pendant de longues secondes. La voix de Kidd s'était durcie et avait montée de volume avant de se stopper brutalement. Et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'un voix plus calme, toujours empreinte d'une pointe d'aigreur.

-Si j'étais un sombre connard fini, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu l'a abandonné elle aussi... Déclara-t-il. Elle qui rayonnait par sa bonne humeur et sa bienveillance, tu crois que tu lui fais honneur tel que tu es ?

Il se stoppa, la gorge sèche. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il souhaitait dire encore, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de parler dans le vent encore longtemps. Ce qui lui restait encore au fond du cœur, il le sortirait lorsqu'il aurait Law en face de lui, pour voir ses réactions. Et lui en foutre une si jamais certains neurones n'étaient pas encore bien connectés.

-Law, appelle Jewelry. Elle en a besoin, sincèrement. Et toi aussi, parce que sinon tu m'aurais pas écouté. Et Law...

Le brun posa son oreille contre le bois, la voix du rouquin perdant en intensité.

-Je t'aime...

Le cœur de Law parut exploser, ses mains se crispèrent contre le battant alors que les pas de Kidd se faisaient de moins en moins audibles à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement. Il se laissa glisser à terre, une main serré contre sa poitrine, tentant d'étouffer les sanglots bruyants et sans larmes qui s'élevaient. Trois mots pour le faire craquer. Trois mots pour briser les barrières qu'il avait pris soin de construire. Il lui avait suffi de trois mots...

-Moi aussi je t'aime, articula Law, qui sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

Le dire à voix haute lui faisait un bien fou, mais il voulait faire plus, il avait besoin de faire plus que ça . Et il allait le faire. Il se leva, éteignit la télé qui tournait en boucle depuis tout ce temps et saisit son téléphone. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, une voix s'élevant du téléphone, surprise et pleine d'espoir.

-Law ?

Il eut un petit sourire anxieux, mais aussi rempli de joie.

-Hey Jew...


End file.
